At present, with the continuous development of telecommunication technology, users have increasing demands for the telecommunication service, and a number of personalized telecommunication services have come forth thereby. However, there is no such service that allows a calling terminal to subscribe to multimedia resources used as a ringing prompt for a called terminal. For the convenience of description, such service is called a CLIP service for short hereinafter, and the multimedia resources that are subscribed by the calling terminal and used as a ringing prompt to play for the called terminal may include at least one of image, text, audio and video.